kagura becoming a Shinsengumi
by loveanime1999
Summary: kagura came to earth all alone until join the Shinsengumi thinking that she a boy she join them but end up discovering that she girl what well happen to her
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

**Shinsengumi:** Kondo Isao, Hijikata Toushirou and Okita Sougo and the rest of them ,are now foucsing on their mission trying to catch some Criminal that selling durgs untill they found there hideout .

came **kondo-san and said  
><strong>

"men now is the time to strike so we Finnish it fast so I can go see my beloved otae-san"

"yes sir" reply shinsenngumi officers

"kondo-san could you be Serious"said **Vice-Commander **hijikata sighing

"but I am always Serious when it about otae-san toushi" whine the commander"

then okita **1st Division Captain **came with his deadpanned voice and expressionless face and said

"ma ma hijibaka if you always serious you won t die in Peace " hijikata got mad and looked at okita and said

"what do you mean die in peace?"

"I mean when I kill you O I mean in a Accident" when hijikata about to Reply Suddenly there was a sound of gun shoot , every one look at each other then run at the source of the sound as they reach the hideout they saw someone with vermilion red hair wearing red chinese shirt and pants with a purple Umbrella trying to Escape then the **Commander **shouted

"stop if you care for your life " the person raised his hand and said

"I am not your Enemy I even help you dealing with these guys so you should be thanking me"

"huh " kondo-san Slowly got closer to the hideout and saw that all them inside out-cold

the **Shinsengumi **arrest them all except red chinese person

"so whats your name lad?" said the **Commander**

"its kagu on I mean Gura"

"so your the one who Defeat all them "

"yep now I want to join you **Shinsen what ever your name is **you do get free food right "

"oi oi you can t join just for food were the police not a Restaurant" said hijikata

"so what ? he look fun to toy with "said okita with a sadist smirk on his face .

"hey I am plaything GOT IT!said gura as he glare at okita

see you next chapter and very sorry about the one before got very happy doing my first one I hope you enjoy this story and hope that you give me your reviews and thank you very much for reading and follow my stories if you like them


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 at the Shinsengumi...  
>kagura was eating all food she can eat, all of the Shinsengumi offiecr look speechless at how much he can eat looking at his tiny body after he has .<p>

" Gura the Commander said to meet him at his office "Yamazaki said "what does the Gorilla want now "gura got up and went as he was told ,  
>when she enter the room she found inside ,hijkata lighting his cigarette with his mayonnaise lighter and okita slacking off with his sleeping mask and kondo looking at a picture god knows how long time.<br>"so what did you need Gorilla"

"its about you joining"

"and?"

"well we to need to test you at skills and Capabilities and we will like you to tell us about yourself "  
>"tch" gura clicked his tongue in annoyance<p>

"okay my name is gura and I lost my memories I only know is my name,and I was in the hideout Because they said they know me, but in the end they used me so I kick there ass but when I to get away you people show up THE END"  
>"then why do you want to join us ? "ask hijikata " I already told you Because I can get free food what else "<p>

" HEY BRAT THIS PLACE ISN T FOR FOOD THIS IS THE POLICE !" shouted hijikata

"what wrong mayora afraid of me taking you place " said gura with troll face

"WHY YOU "

"ma ma toushi calm down he is at that age you know" said kondo trying to calming down hijikata

"so about testing out your skills and Capabilities ..."

"I GOT A IDEA "said gura all happy

"how about I kick mayora freak ass here I pass"

"HUH" making hijikata and kondo shock but one person was smirking it was okita

"isnt mayora here vice commander here doesnt that be good Enough"

"yeah I agree hijikata is the best Option we have he is one our best " said okita with a smile but then look at hijikata with a evil grin

"and dont worry about your post I well be happy to accept it and if you dont lose go die hijikata "

"realy brat this days dont know how to treet their vice commander" said hijikata geting all piss

"so how about it toshi ?"

"bring it on !" said hijikata as he stand up

Gura charge at him and start at attacking him with his fist ,hijikata dodge it and start swinging his sword at gura, but gura dodge it.

"not bad kid"

"you to mayora"

both thought each were strong ,this time gura give him a high kick at his gut making him thrown at the wall end up breaking it gura then smirk but then among the smoke hijikata stand up

"dont think its your win YOU BRAT"

"well it wouldnt be fun if you lose Easily"

this time it was hijikata who charge at gura , hijikata swing his sword fast making gura too late dodge at the right time end up geting her shirt rip off reavling her chest making every one in the room shock .  
>gura look at them confused and then she noticed she was shirtless she cover herself and shouted<p>

"you brainless,retard, molester,jerk"

"wait wait your a girl !" said hijikata confoused

to be continued .

thank very much for read this chapter and I hope You give me your reviews about it 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

At kondo-san office after the fight with gura and hijikata

"so tell us why didn't you told us that your a girl ?"

"well you didn't ask its not my fault that you all thought I was a boy" answer gura while picking her nose

"well its because of your bad personality and your flat chest" said okita-san with his deadpan manner

"YOU SADIST BASTARD DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH " shouted gura while glaring at okita

"no hijikata has "

"SOUGO YOU BASTARD DON'T YOU DARE DRAG ME INTO THIS " yelled hijikata

hijikata lights his cigarette with his lighter mayonnaise then blows some smoke making him calm down he then ask "is your real name gura doesn't sound a girl name "

"wow your smarter than you look mayora yeah your right my real name is kagura I lied about before because you guys treat me like a boy so I played along "

"I see " said hijikata annoyed vein clearly showed on his forehead

"so that mean you cant join the shinsengumi ? said kondo-san

"WHY?" yelled kagura

"thats because your a girl " answer hijikata as he blow some smoke form his cigarette

"and ?"asked kagura

"its a rule girls arent allowed to join the shinsengumi "continued hijikata-san

"thats a Stupid rule " said kagura

"hey brat dont mess with us a rule is a rule so stick with them "said hijikata piss off

"but isn't the truth when someone want to protect it doesn't matter if its a boy or girl or even age doesn't matter all that matter is the will said kagura Serious and determine

all them look at kagura surprises

"but AHHH! now I don't have place to stay or food to pay how could you people leave a poor girl like me aren't you people the police "said kagura with a fake cry

"quick it with the fake tears you china monster " said okita with deadpan manner

"WHAT DID YOU SAY "yelled kagura furious

"what didn't you hear me not only your a monster but also deaf "said okita with a grin

"you dickless bastard YOU WILL PAY !"said kagura furious ,she then grab her umbrella (by the way she took it with her but didnt use it she didnt want to destroy the room but she change her mind even though she destroy the walls with her battle with hijikata)  
>she use all the bullets of her umbrella pistol ,okita dodge and reflect all bullets making them scarrd ,hijikata-san and kondo-san ducked and covering for safety ,okita and kagura start fighting with their weapon as they destroy every thing in the room kondo-san is crying for his poor poor office as hijikata sees this he then stand up and got closer to them and smack them making them stop<p>

"hijikata-san/mayora you bastard "both of them said in unison

"YOU BRATS LOOK AROUND WILL YA !shouted hijikata

both of them look around then look at him

"so" both of them said in unison

" DONT SO ! ME " shouted hijikata

"calm down Mayora and drop dead " said kagura with uncaring voice

"yeah die hijikata "said okita with Expressionless face

"STOP AGREEING ON MY DEATH "said hijikata still shouting at them

"kagura noticed look at the clock that was almost hanging at the wall then jump all sudden

"its time for lunch "said kagura happliy

"hey dont ignore me "said hijikata still piss about before

"what happen happen already there's nothing we can do about anyway after I finsih lunch I am gonna walk around for bit so dont search for me I need some time alone said kagura looked tired and pained

okita stare at kagura as she leave

kagura leave , hijikata-san sigh kondo-san gets up from the floor then says"naturally must be hard on her losing your memories without even a family support or even a friend or a place to stay "

"I guess but she isnt a weak that to feel pity for "said hijikata as he gaze at door

"yeah she isn't my rival if shes weak that will be boring "said with a smirk on his face

"anyway I am gonna go to sleep O I mean to work"said okita as he leave the room

"HEY SOUGO DON'T SLACK AT WORK"yelled hijikata

now we return with kagura

after eating lunch kagura was walking with her umbrella at hand she than found herself at the park she sat at the bench she look at the sky thinking about where she could live but the most that worried her was how to regain her memories but all she know is her name nothing more

"mabye if this time I could try remember harder this time I could regain something "thought kagura after few Minutes her head start to hurt also started to feel dizzy then there was a flashback

"Onii-chan dont leave me please dont go somewhere far ONII-CHAN" said little kagura crying

the boy stop and then look around and with a Empty smile and said "I have no use with a weakling like you " and leave without looking back

end of flashback

"huh why am I crying "said kagura as tears fall

"looks like I don't want my memories back " whisper kagura to herself

kagura got up and wipe her eyes "theres no use crying over it" said kagura to herself start walking back

as she leave okita was watching her and says "even china cry huh" and went back putting his mask (he was sleeping behind her in the gardan )

kagura return back Shinsengumi HQ ,kondo-san and hijikata wanted to talk with her at hijikata office

"so china we like to talk to you about you staying here working as Shinsengumi officer until you regain your memories so what do you think ?"said kondo-san with a smile

"REALLY "shouted kagura happily

"yes" answer kondo-san

"thank you Gorilla "said kagura

"no no actually it was toushi idea " said kondo-san with a proud smile

"KONDO-SAN"shouted hijikata his face tiny bit red "thank you hijikata-san"said kagura with a warm and kind smile that take your breath a way

"when hijikata saw it he felt his face was turning warm and had warm feeling inside him and thought "even she has cute side huh wait what am I thinking "

"it was nothing "said hijikata with a smile on his face

"now I can eat all the food I can eat"said kagura with a drool

"IS THAT ALL YOU THINK OF !"yelled hijikata

kagura then leaves making hijikata sigh after little while okita enter the room and said

"I heard that China gonna stay until she regain her memories "

"yes " answered kondo-san

"but how did you know we still haven't told anyone?"ask hijikata

"from china " answer okita

"that was fast! I thought we need spread the news but it look like no need"said hijikata with a calm voice

"well it looks like I have found a new toy to play with"said okita with a smirk on his face

"sougo just take it easy and don't destroy the place"said hijikata with a worried look

"don't worry hijibaka the only thing you should worry about flower you want on your Funeral"said okita with his deadpan voice

"I am not gonna die you bastard " said hijikata furious

to be continued .

thank very much for reading this chapter and I hope You give me your reviews about it


End file.
